


The Desperadoes - 亡命之徒

by Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE - NATURAL BORN KILLERS, F/M, 天生杀人狂AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot





	The Desperadoes - 亡命之徒

“续杯！”

 

酒保瞥了一眼面颊泛红的女客人，转过脸对坐在她旁边靠在吧台上抽烟的男士说：“你确定她还好吗？”

 

男士吐出一口烟。 “你感觉怎么样，Alter？”

 

“我很好。真是烦人，明明就是商人还假惺惺地说些什么关心的话语。”她敲了敲桌子，异样的目光从四面八方聚集到她身上。啊，不只是看怪胎的眼神，还有下流的，污秽的眼神，落在她半裸的胸脯和光洁的后背上。Alter微笑了。在裙摆的遮掩下她伸出手搭上正在抽烟的男士的大腿上。“还记得我们的第一次相遇吗，爱德蒙？”

 他想纠正她，不是爱德蒙，是岩窟王，但无所谓了。

啊。他当然记得。他怎么可能忘掉呢？那命运的一天一夜。

 

>>> >>>

 

三个月前他替机车坏掉的阿尔托莉雅·Alter送了一次货。收件人写的是吉尔·德·雷。听上去像是个法国人，他心不在焉地想着。红色的Dodge Challenger正放着一盘爵士摇滚的磁带，且以九十英里的时速前行。

 

他提着那闻起来像动物尸体的包裹敲了敲门。没人回应。他等了五分钟，每过去一分钟他心中屠杀的意向就增加一成。他想象着该如何在门被打开的一瞬间冲进去掐住收件人的脖子然后赤手将其还跳动的心脏从肋骨组成的栅栏之间掏出。他在走神的时候门打开了。

 

车里传来啪嗒一声。爵士摇滚换成了某种罗曼蒂克的小提琴独奏曲。

 

“给吉尔·德·雷的邮件。”他说，然后他看到了门前站着的女人。她穿着不符合时代认知的紫罗兰色铠甲，银色长发垂到脚跟。还有双黄金的瞳孔。

 

她哼笑一声，声音中有种纯粹的邪恶魅力。“你是谁？”

 

“我是岩窟王。你又是谁？”他盯着她。

 

“贞德·Alter。”她回应。她身后有什么人在高声诅咒，像正在经受极致的痛苦，也像正在接受无上的喜悦。他们沉默着，一致把它当成舞台剧的背景。

 

“外表之类的没有意义。不过，你一直都穿着这身。”

 

“我的铠甲一直跟随着我，从来到这个世界开始。”她假模假样地用一种故作冰冷的口气回答。

 

“哼，兴致不高啊。不如一起去兜个风？”

 

叫做Alter的女性咧嘴笑了。她比爱德蒙还快地跳入副驾，神经因为车内播放着的激烈的庞克摇滚而跳动不已。爱德蒙转动车钥匙，猩红色的车体飞速地消失在地平线上。

 

他们一直驶到日落西山，汽油几乎耗尽为止。内华达的沙漠早被他们抛在身后。爱德蒙按照地图在一处加油站处停了车。他在给车加油的时候Alter翘着腿坐在车头上，黄金瞳在加油站昏暗的霓虹灯光下闪闪发光。

 

“接下来你想去哪？”

 

“不知道。你想去哪儿？”爱德蒙咬住一支烟，从外套口袋里拿出打火机，熟练地给自己点上，完全无视旁边禁止吸烟的标志。

 

“啊，真是的，明明是你把我带到这儿的，现在却连个主意都拿不定吗？！”

 

她跳脚的样子真是可爱。他这么想着，把烟头丢到脚下踩灭。“走吧，那么。”

 

>>> >>>

 

银发金眼的情侣在吧台旁若无人地接吻。她嘲笑他一嘴烟味，他奚落她尝起来像是劣质啤酒。

 

>>> >>>

 

深夜他们在一家汽车旅馆处停下。下车后他们发现组成旅馆招牌的霓虹灯管坏了半边。坏掉的灯管时亮时暗的同时还会发出一种电流的吱吱声。

 

这一点也不好笑。

 

但他们就是莫名其妙地哈哈大笑了一阵子，直到两人相互不得不搀扶着走进旅馆进行登记。Alter在抢走爱德蒙的钥匙打开门后做的第一件事就是将他头上的帽子丢到了床底下，第二件事则是把自己扔到了床上。

 

爱德蒙看着她爬到床脚冲他放肆地吐舌头，他也笑了起来，接着猛地把她推倒。他的手紧紧抓着她的手腕。她吃痛地叫出声来，而当她转头的时候Alter注意到他紧紧抓着她手腕的手掌下有一丝丝黑炎渗出。被黑炎舔舐过的肌肤立刻产生一股灼热感。Alter重新把注意力转到爱德蒙身上时她发现后者的全身上下都在渗透出黑色的炎火。

 

“千万小心。构成我的是怨念、复仇、以及触碰就会至死的剧毒火焰。若想触碰，就先做好觉悟。”

 

她眯起眼睛。

 

有一种混杂着对令人失望的结局的恐惧和悲伤的微小的痛苦之旋涡从他的腹部升起。海黛------不，就连海黛也没能走过那一关吧？

 

等待，并心怀希望吧。他喃喃自语着。

 

她刷地睁开了眼睛，表情仿佛刚刚听见了最令人厌恶的笑话。 “这样啊，就是说你想被火焰烧吧？好吧，可以。迟早我会让你如愿的。到那时你再好好后悔吧，肯定会后悔的。但如果届时你依然不后悔，那我会奉陪你到地狱。”

 

在她疯狂的笑声中黑红的火焰从她的掌心爆出，与黑炎相交缠在一起。不知什么时候黑炎与红焰都退了下去。而在上帝（或者撒旦）才知道的某个时刻，复仇者与龙之魔女身上的衣物皆已除去。此刻无人在意缺少前戏的性爱，鉴于两人都明白彼此的需求。对此腐朽绝望世界的愤怒与憎恨此刻却成为了将他们相连的锁链。魔女在被复仇者的阴茎插入后发出一阵短促的喘息，复仇者俯下身环住她的后背开始抽动。他沾着烟草味儿的呼吸喷洒在她耳旁。Alter咯咯地笑了，她的指甲陷入他后背粉红色的伤疤。爱德蒙沉闷地哼了一声作为回应。他抽出一只手抵在她后脑，这样沉浸于性爱中的龙之魔女才不至于在连续不断的机械运动过程中撞到床头板。他们在中途换了起码两次姿势。爱德蒙觉得Alter在上也不是太坏。他喜欢躺着时看到的景色：魔女柔软的银发垂落在她丰满的乳房上，她的面孔因为兴奋而泛着性感的潮红色。在凌晨的时候他们达到了第二次高潮。

 

他们醒来后已经是接近晌午了。Alter在复仇者的怀里躺着，让后者的下巴搁在她的头顶上。这样爱德蒙说话的时候就会嗡嗡的，很搞笑。

 

“我必须得回去了。不然吉尔肯定要搞出事情来。”

 

“真残酷。”

 

爱德蒙送她回去后一直在外面等着。在听见贞德Alter的咆哮后他冲了进去。从吉尔·德·雷的狂言乱语中他拼凑出了一张完整的拼图。原来Alter是大眼怪人以万能许愿机为媒介创造出来的，扭曲的愿望的产物-----复活法兰西的红莲圣女。既然他的作品-----他的‘贞德’也要离开，那么该是回收的时候了。

 

圣杯，能实现愿望的愿望器——里面一定早已塞满。塞满了人的欲望……塞满了所有邪恶的东西。

 

而他憎恶这个。

 

\------虎啊，煌煌燎燃。

\-------咆哮吧，吾之愤怒！

 

》》》 》》》

 

在一片火海后他们展开了逃亡生涯。他们都是拥有钢铁决意之人，而现在他们将一同踏上复仇之路，见证恩仇的彼方。

 

“真是恶心。”

 

那个声音继续说，“从没见过这种骚婊子，还在外面就忍不住了，得好好干她一下。轮流来。”

 

爱德蒙眉头都没有皱一下。Alter把酒杯放下，然后笑盈盈地走到说话的人和他的一群朋友身边。在那人抬起头的瞬间他的颈动脉处便破裂了。鲜血喷溅到墙面，地板和周围人惊呆的面孔上。魔女纵身翻到另一边，漆黑剑锋所及之处尸横遍野。爱德蒙走到她身后，黑炎将一个食客瞬间吞噬。之前被吓呆了的酒保和服务生这才想起逃跑，但突然形成的火圈把他们逼在原地。

 

“Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Moe, Catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers let him go, Ee--nie--, Mi--ney--, Moe！”

 

她指向之前的酒保。

 

尖叫。求饶。血肉响声。尖叫。哭泣。

 

“倒下，然后彻底腐朽吧。至于你，先生，”岩窟王转过身，金色的瞳孔冷冰冰的。“我们留你一命，是因为等正义的伙伴们驾到时你可以亲口告诉这是出于谁的手笔。你就说是岩窟王与龙之魔女干的。现在给我复述一遍！”

 

“这是出于岩窟王与龙之魔女的手笔。”服务生几乎是从牙齿里挤出声的。

 

“好！很好！非常好！”Alter在已经接近崩溃边缘的服务生面前跳到另一位复仇者身上，复仇者深深地吻住她。终于分开后他从吧台的抽屉里顺走了一些钱和烟。Alter拿打火机给他点上。

 

他们在警察到来前跳进了红色的跑车内。一地狼藉，一烟尾气和一阵快活的笑声便是留给这个地方的全部了。


End file.
